A smart card seat is an essential component for an electronic device such as a cellphone to receive a smart card of the electronic device. The smart card seat has various forms with the development of the electronic industry.
Generally, the smart card seat usually has a seat terminal which is secured onto a seat body. The seat terminal typically includes a terminal fixing portion and a terminal cantilever. A tail of the terminal cantilever is connected to the terminal fixing portion and a head of the terminal cantilever is in a free state, such that a metal contact of a smart card may be electrically connected to the terminal cantilever after the smart card is inserted into the card seat. The terminal cantilever may rebound after the smart card is removed.